Alma Rota
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: Cuando un trauma tan grande te hace pensar en la venganza, tu alma se rompe a la mitad creando una doble identidad, la mascara de la niña inocente y la verdadera mujer asesina. Cuando te dan esa oportunidad de ser aceptada, tenerlo poder y el control, de poder tener tu venganza.
1. Esplendidos dias

Titulo: Alma Rota

Capitulo 1.- Espléndidos Días

Pareja: Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy

Disclamer: Los personajes usados no me pertenecen, solamente, los tomo prestados para pasar un buen rato.

Notas de la Autora: Esta idea seguramente ya es un cliché, pero la verdad me encantaría desarrollarla a mi manera. NO es mi primer Dramione, ya que tengo escribiendo otro que va muy avanzado, pero este quisiera terminarlo antes. Posiblemente esta historia esté compuesta de capítulos cortos aunque no sé como vayan saliendo por que cuando me concentro lo suficiente, me salen capítulos kilométricos jejeje. Saludos.

**Capitulo 1. Esplendidos días**

Era un día perfecto, las vacaciones de Invierno de su vida, y es que sabía de antemano que quizá fueran las últimas de su vida, no sabía lo que depararía el futuro, no estaba ni por asomo que la desgracia se cernía cerca de ella, tampoco se imaginaba que el infierno personal que le esperaba estaba cada día más cerca.

Y es que ella no había pedido ser amiga del "Niño que vivió", tampoco había soñado con vivir en un castillo donde le enseñaran magia y aunque se decía culpable de ansiar esa sangre poderosa, jamás se imaginó que sería despreciada por sus orígenes de sangre sin magia.

Recordaba que cuando era una niña pequeña, soñaba con poder hacer mágicamente todos los deberes que su madre le ordenaba o ayudar a su padre en alguna cosa sin necesidad de hacerlo con las manos. Siempre fue un sueño que se hizo realidad cuando cumplió los doce años, aun con todos los peligros que eso conllevaba, ser despreciada por sus orígenes, ser humillada por ser mujer e inteligente y sobre todo, por ser amiga de un mago famoso.

Pero se sentía feliz, se sentía plena, ahí en esa montaña cubierta de nieve veraniega, saltando como una chica de dieciséis años en todo su esplendor a punto de entrar a su sexto año, disfrutando de sus padres y el ser hija única, el saberse amada aunque fuera diferente a los demás porque ella sabía que sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella.

Y aunque su mente aún se preocupaba por sus amigos cuando el sol caía por el horizonte, y su corazón se contraía de angustia al saber que posiblemente Harry y Ron fueran atacados mientras ella se divertía, muchas veces la culpa acompañaba sus noches, pero de día, ella era feliz con sus padres olvidándose de guerras, peleas, humillaciones, traiciones y disputas.

Estaban a punto de irse al día siguiente ya que su carta de Hogwarts había llegado hacia un par de noches con su nuevo material, se emocionaba con ir al Callejón Diagon para comprar sus cosas, ella tenía una sonrisa encantadora y aunque había decidido el sentarse bajo un árbol cerca de la cabaña de sus padres para leer uno de sus libros, perdiéndose en sus páginas, la sonrisa de la paz que le daba en sonido del bosque era algo inigualable.

Levantó sus ojos de caramelo para ver su entorno, la montaña le regalaba una vista preciosa, el pasto verde, apenas creciendo bajo su cuerpo, la nieve acumulándose en algunos lugares, los arboles revestidos de blanco, el frío que siempre gobernaba en la montaña a pesar de ser verano que le parecía de ensueño, todo parecía ser sacado de un cuento, de las mejores historias que ella haya leído en su mundo.

Se preguntaba si Harry o Ron estarían bien, llevaba un par de días que había mandado una lechuza a la Madriguera para preguntar de las noticias, y aunque no recibía nada, sabía que no había problemas.

En ese momento, sus pensamientos hacia el castillo de Hogwarts se cortaron, su madre le gritó desde la puerta de la cabaña para ir a cenar, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y era ciertamente peligroso el estar a las afueras del bosque, aunque ella, a pesar de todo, siempre traía su varita con ella.

Al entrar a la cabaña, el aroma a comida y a hogar le impregnó sus sentidos y sonriente se dirigió a la mesa, su padre le regaló una sonrisa encantadora mientras su madre servía la deliciosa cena.

Platicaron de todo y de nada, de su escuela, de sus compañeros y amigos, de criaturas mágicas, de sus deseos, del Ministerio de Magia, del trabajo de sus padres y la cena fue tranquila y con comida deliciosa hasta que un golpe le llamó la atención, una hermosa lechuza blanca golpeteaba con el pico la ventana para poder entrar y la chica se levantó con entusiasmo.

-¡Hedwidg!- la dejó entrar para que esta le diese la carta que traía en el pico y Hermione le regalaba a ella unas caricias y algo de comida para dejarla descansar después de su largo viaje.

No iba a regresarla porque por la ventana se veía que pronto habría una tormenta de nieve.

Cuando abrió el sobre, las letras de la carta de Harry la dejaron pasmada, estaba absorta, sorprendida, asustada y sus padres la miraron cuando se levantaba de la mesa sin decirles nada, mirando asustada aquel pedazo de pergamino.

_Hermione: Cuídate, nos han atacado en la Madriguera, al parecer quieren matar a todos los de la Orden, logramos librarnos al desaparecernos, pero han herido a Ron y casi secuestran a Ginny, por favor, cúbrete y escapa. Harry._

-No puede ser…-susurró mientras ella caminaba lentamente hacia la que era su habitación con lentitud, de pronto escuchó caminar a alguien sobre la blanca nieve en medio de aquella noche tan oscura entre aquella ventisca poderosa.

Sacó su varita de su chamarra y la levantó como reflejo para ir a la cocina donde sus padres la miraron con asombro.

-Hija…-intentó decir el señor, ella les hizo una seña para que se callasen.

-En silencio, vayan a la habitación…-susurró mientras les dirigía una fugaz mirada de arrepentimiento. Sus padres se miraron entre sí pero no se movieron del salón.

Hermione apenas si apuntó su varita a la puerta de la estancia para hechizarla, insonorizarla y de paso protegerla pero otro hechizo dio de lleno a la ventana haciéndola explotar, los vidrios salieron disparados a todos lados, ella se pudo agachar a tiempo y sus padres se tiraron al suelo para resguardarse debajo de la mesa.

-¡Hija! –gritó el señor Granger, sin embargo, Hermione había salido corriendo hacia la nieve con su varita en alto, intentaba ver de dónde venía el ataque.

-Buenas noches, Señorita Granger- una voz gruesa y varonil impregnada con lujuria y rencor la saludó, erizándole cada vellón de su piel.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó amenazante, los dos hombres vestidos en túnicas negras acentuando su presencia entre la blanca nueve, el aire lograba hacer ondear la tela oscura y los cabellos rizados de ella.

-¿Acaso debemos de darte explicaciones, sangre sucia?- dijo el otro hombre, con asco y furia mientras la apuntaba con su varita.

Ella se tensó, sabía que debía de proteger a sus padres, seguramente estos dos Mortifagos –porque lo eran- tenían la misión de ir por ella y matar a su familia Muggles, cosa que no iba a permitir, apretando su mano en su varita, la otra haciéndola un puño para darse valor, apuntó y disparó desarmando a uno de los Mortifagos.

-¡Maldita perra!- gritó molesto mientras su compañero se enzarzaba con la castaña en un duelo de hechizos y maldiciones no habladas, protegiendo, atacando y de un momento a otro, el Mortifago cayó al suelo de rodillas, su nariz sangrando, el desarmado intentó acercarse.

-_¡Expulso!_- alcanzó a conjurar para mandarlo lejos, sintiéndose a salvo por un momento, iba a desmayar al que sangraba de la nariz, se acercó con cautela hacia el hombre que la miraba con rencor, su sangre manchando la blanca nieve, después una sonrisa.

Intentó girarse pero una maldición a su espalda la hizo caer inconsciente sobre la fría nieve, el grito desgarrador de su madre y el último pensamiento que tuvo fue en sus padres.


	2. Cuatro Paredes

Titulo: Alma Rota

Capítulo 2.- Cuatro Paredes

Pareja: Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy

Disclamer: Los personajes usados no me pertenecen, solamente, los tengo prestados para pasar un buen rato.

Notas de la Autora: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, es corto, pero ya había avisado que eran cortos jajajaja. Espero que este capítulo no les vaya a dejar la impresión de que odio a Hermione, la verdad es que este es un capitulo fundamental para la trama, de aquí nade el Sumarry para quien me lo preguntó jajaja.

**Capítulo 2. Cuatro paredes**

El frío en sus pies comenzaba a molestarle, era como un hormigueo que comenzaba a subir por sus piernas lentamente despertándola, su cuerpo estaba literalmente engarrotado y tieso, no sentía realmente nada más que el frío que comenzaba a calarle por la espalda rígida, notando una dureza, una pared.

Poco a poco, fue recorriendo con su mente, todo su cuerpo, sus piernas estaban colgando, frías, con la sensación de que miles de hormigas caminaban sobre ellas, más arriba, en su vientre, pudo sentir que le dolía, una punzada de dolor, no era la gran cosa, en realidad era más una incomodidad, en su estómago, sus entrañas parecían rugir, revueltas por alguna razón, su pecho parecía vacío, con frío interno, apenas si notaba su corazón latir.

Sus brazos los notó fríos, casi inexistentes y se dio cuenta que estaban amarrados por las muñecas, colgada en contra de una pared, la misma que enfriaba su espalda, su rostro estaba casi congelado, podía sentir sus labios partidos y su garganta seca, sus parpados le ardían y sus mejillas le dolían del frío, su nariz le ardía cada que inhalaba algo de oxígeno y fue cuando notó el aroma a humedad.

Consciente de que estaba encadenada por las muñecas, colgada en lo que dedujo –por el aroma- que era una mazmorra, recordó sus vacaciones en la montaña, sus padres, la cabaña, su gato, Hedwidg, la nota de Harry, dos Mortifagos, un ataque, un grito, oscuridad.

"_Mis Padres"_

Se obligó a abrir los ojos con todo su orgullo y fuerza, intentó que sus parpados le respondieran a pesar de que le ardían y le pesaban, y cuando pudo hacerlo, notó el piso completamente sucio, el aroma a humedad se intensifico haciendo que tuviera nauseas pero se reprimió para levantar su cabeza, se dio cuenta que su cuello se sentía agarrotado.

Adolorida, agotada, se esforzó para abrir más los ojos, enfocar lo que tenía enfrente aun con la casi inexistente luz que provenía de una ranura de la que pensaba era una puerta, intentó hablar pero solo un gruñido salió de su garganta seca y le ardió, sintiendo que sangraría.

-¿Hija?- preguntó una voz dulce de una mujer, Hermione intentó encontrar a la persona que le hablaba, su madre.

Sin embargo, antes de acostumbrar sus ojos en la oscuridad, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando que la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban los pasillos, inundaran el cuarto donde estaba, su cabeza tardó un momento en analizar la situación, darse cuenta de que estaba en mucha desventaja, estaba perdida, atrapada.

Frente a ella, su madre estaba amarrada a una silla, atada de manos detrás de la espalda, sus pies apresados en las patas de la silla, sus ropas estaban sucias y algo desgarradas, su cabello enmarañado y en su rostro se veían marcas de golpes, de pronto, buscó a su padre entre la mazmorra y lo encontró.

Uno de los hombres que entraba por la puerta, traía del cabello el cuerpo inerte de su padre, su cara estaba cubierta de sangre, sus brazos estaban lacerados, su pecho estaba desnudo con muchos golpes y arañado con brutalidad, sus pies estaban descalzos y sus pantalones hechos jirones.

El corazón se le contrajo.

-Al fin despertaste asquerosa –susurró con desprecio el hombre y aventó al prisionero a los pies de la castaña, inerte, inmóvil, sus extremidades desencajadas, sus ojos la miraban vacíos, sus ojos ardieron de odio, de dolor, de furia y levantó su mirada hacia aquel que se acercaba con una sonrisa.

No lo conocía pero estaba segura que nunca lo olvidaría, era alto de cabello negro con una barba de candado, ojos intensamente negros, era un mago, podía sentirlo, los pasos lentos, la confianza de tener el control en ese momento.

-Fue divertido torturarlo hasta que dejó de gritar, fue cuando ya me aburrió – comentó como si fuese un juguete y pateó el cuerpo del hombre para que quedase bocabajo y colocó su pie sobre la cabeza para apretarla, el sonido de huesos rompiéndose, sangre saliendo, Hermione sintió su cuerpo tomar fuerza de la rabia.

Estaba iracunda, quería asesinar con sus propias manos a ese idiota y de fondo escuchó los gritos ahogados de su madre en la silla. Comenzó a revolverse en contra de la pared y se dio cuenta de que los grilletes de sus muñecas habían hecho heridas que sangraban.

-Maldito…-dijo con una voz pastosa, ronca y seca, aquel hombre sonrió con petulancia y alargó la mano para acariciarle el vientre hasta detenerse en el bajo de sus senos sin tocarlos, Hermione le devolvía la mirada ennegrecida de ira, pero aún sintió temblar su espalda bajo el contacto lujurioso de aquel hombre.

-Para ser _Sangre Sucia_ eres hermosa, tu madre para ser Muggle también lo es…-susurró y alejó su mano y se apartó de su campo de visión, logrando que Hermione se quedara helada ante lo que veía.

Otro hombre, su cabello era rubio cenizo, su piel era morena y sus ojos azules claros toqueteaban el pecho de su madre que llorosa intentaba moverse en la silla para alejarse hasta que esta se cayó de lado y se golpeó la cabeza pero sollozante se quedó quieta.

-Déjenla…- volvió a decir con dificultad y algo de súplica en su voz seca y ardiente, sus ojos comenzaron a arder, las lágrimas de impotencia cuando vio que el hombre de barba cortaba las cuerdas que ataban a su madre y el rubio la tomaba del cabello para levantarla.

-¿Qué será más divertido, Milian?- preguntó el rubio mientras miraba a la mujer con lujuria mientras ella se convulsionaba en sollozos ahogados.

-Creo que será gratificante tener una… espectadora VIP, ¿no crees?- susurró acercándose a la mujer y con la punta de la varita rasgó la ropa de la mujer, dejando su pecho expuesto que subía y bajaba con fuerza, asustada.

Jane Granger negaba con la cabeza, suplicante entre sollozos mientras que Hermione miraba horrorizada, llena de furia y de impotencia, moviendo sus manos, intentando librarse.

-¡Suéltenla! ¡Es a mí a quien quieren! ¡Déjenla por favor! – gritaba intentando zafarse en vano y los grilletes estaban haciendo sus heridas más grandes, la sangre escurría por sus brazos.

-Esto me suena a dejavú – canturreó el rubio con inocencia acariciando el pecho desnudo de la mujer mientras el del cabello oscuro sonrió de lado.

-Ellos gritaban igual cuando intentamos hacernos de la perra pelirroja – Hermione captó aquella información para intentar analizarla pero no pudo.

Con su fuerza bruta, el rubio tiró a la mujer al suelo dejándola bocabajo y se colocó en la espalda de ella aprisionándola con su peso mientras sus manos bajaban a deshacerse de toda la ropa que cubría ese cuerpo maduro.

-No estás mal para ser una perra muggle, sirves para dar el placer y las necesidades de los magos, deberías de sentirte satisfecha, tu hija es una gran bruja, pero es una lástima que ustedes sean sus padres… -dijo con odio entremezclado con lujuria y perversión mientras apretaba sin contemplaciones las caderas de la mujer, enterrándole las uñas.

Jeane gritó de dolor, Hermione de Indignación y el hombre de cabello negro se acercó a la castaña que colgaba para tomarle del mentón y hacerla que lo viera a sus ojos negros.

-Mirarás, todo el tiempo observarás como unos Sangre Limpia respetables, ponemos en su lugar a una sucia muggle…-Hermione le escupió con todo su rencor y la poca saliva que salió de su garganta.

El hombre la miró con ira y le soltó el rostro con fuerza para darle una bofetada con toda su ira rompiéndole el labio haciendo que su boca se llenase de sangre, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, estúpida zorra impura, después de ella, sigues tú…-le dijo antes de alejarse y apuntarle con la varita, silenciándola e inmovilizándola contra la pared, de tal manera que no pudiera ni cerrar los ojos ante el espectáculo denigrante.

Aunque fue apenas una hora lo que Jeane aguantó viva los golpes, las penetraciones con violencia hasta hacerla sangrar por la vagina y el recto, después de que ellos mordieran sus senos hasta desgarrarlos y la dejaran cubierta de sangre y semen, su cuerpo frío sin vida, para Hermione, fueron horas, días, semanas, años el ver el espectáculo y juró que si salía con vida, iba a matar a esos bastardos.

Cuando esos dos se fueron ella se quedó con el alma destrozada, el cuerpo de su padre, torturado, asesinado a sangre fría, su madre, unos metros más allá, tirada en el suelo embarrada de una repugnante mezcla de sudor, sangre y semen igualmente estaba sin vida, ya no respiraba, la había violado hasta matarla.

Y sus ojos se cerraron, sintió su cuerpo ya libre del hechizo inmovilizante y dejó su cuerpo laxo, su cabeza cayó hacia delante, su cabello enmarañado, más de lo normal, mugroso y con olor a humedad, cubrieron sus mejillas que estaban empapadas de lágrimas de odio, ira, indignación, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse en sollozos.

¿Por qué a ella?, ¿Qué había hecho para que esto hubiera pasado?

_Porque eres amiga de Harry Potter, porque eres una Sangre Sucia, porque eres inteligente, porque eres mujer, solo por eso._

Ellos no tenían la culpa de que su hija fuera bruja, su padre no era el culpable de que ella fuera amiga de Harry Potter, su madre no tenía la culpa de que ella fuese inteligente, una sabelotodo.

Ellos no.

Pero ellos habían muerto, ellos por su maldita culpa y su corazón, se redujo a tal grado que ella creyó que dejaría de latir, sentía que en esas cuatro paredes iba a morir junto a sus padres, se iban a podrir sus cuerpos y nunca nadie se iba a enterar de lo que había pasado.

De golpe se le vino el comentario de ese idiota, como un recordatorio, como un tema para poder salir de ahí con vida.

_Ellos… perra pelirroja_.

Ella solo conocía una sola familia mágica pelirroja. Los Weasley. Y una sola chica que pudiera hacer perder la cabeza a su mejor amigo, Ginevra Weasley y temió lo peor.


	3. Antes del Amanecer

Titulo: Alma Rota

Capítulo 3.- Antes del Amanecer

Pareja: Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy

Disclamer: Los personajes usados no me pertenecen, solamente, los tengo prestados para pasar un buen rato.

Notas de la Autora: Este capítulo es extraño, imagino que a pesar de todo, tiene su base y espero sepan comprender que Hermione, dentro de todo su dolor, busca desesperadamente una luz, una roca para sostenerse, aun sea la equivocada.

**Capítulo 3. Antes del Amanecer**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, solo un día, de la nada, esos dos hombres la desencadenaron y la llevaron a otra mazmorra con más espacio, esta vez, los grilletes solo unían sus manos con una larga y pesada cadena.

Todos los días, recibía dos comidas asquerosas que apenas si probaba, aunque su estómago le exigiera más, estaba asqueada, ya se sabía la rutina. Cerca del mediodía, llegaba la primera bandeja de comida repugnante, le dejaban alrededor de una hora o dos horas para que comiera y es entonces que uno de los hombres aparecía con apenas el pantalón desabrochado y la camisa puesta a medias.

Si era el rubio, le decía que se pusiera a gatas y comenzaba a palmearle su trasero con las manos, como castigándola, ella apenas su podía soportar esa humillación, se había resistido a las primeras veces, claro que sí, pero había sido en vano, si se negaba, la colocaba a gatas sin miramientos y la penetraba con fuerza, haciéndola sangrar y gritar.

Si cooperaba, no dejaba de doler, pero era menos agresivo y aunque no lo disfrutaba, si aprovechaba esas situaciones para sacar información ya que el rubio era siempre el que perdía la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Era una leona, tenía su orgullo y su dignidad, pero todo quedó reducido cuando temió por la vida de Harry y la integridad de la hermana menor de Ron y poco a poco, entre gemidos y gritos del asqueroso rubio, le había dicho, con el objetivo de humillarla, que ellos habían logrado atrapar a Harry Potter con su novia en un callejón en una ciudad Muggle, sin protección del Ministerio.

Y que cuando ya lo tenía casi atrapado, un pelirrojo, al parecer hermano de la novia de Potter, los había sorprendido, sin embargo, lograron atrapar a ambos chicos y a la mocosa.

-_"Sus gritos eran tan… Hmmm –se mordió el labio aun moviendo sus caderas- eran deliciosos, así como los de tu madre, ¿los recuerdas?... Ahhh, si, aprieta así… -gimió y apretó los muslos de ella con fuerza, apresurando sus embestidas- pero me gusta más cuando me abren las piernas solicitas, así como tú perrita sucia…"_

Todavía lo recordaba con asco, mientras ella cedía abriendo sus piernas, dejando que ese idiota la penetrara y la hiciera como una prostituta, le contaba, le decía, pero no toda la historia se la había contado ese rubio, el moreno también era una gran fuente de información.

Recordó, con asco y repulsión, como aquel idiota la había obligado a que se metiera a su boca todo su miembro y se lo tragara, lo chupara como si fuese un pedazo de chocolate, le sostenía de su cabello para mantener el ritmo que él quería mientras le contaba como si fuese un cuento, lo que pasó esa noche.

-_"¿Sabes cómo dimos contigo, zorra asquerosa? –ella tuvo que contener el impulso de morderlo- ellos nos lo dijeron, para que no tocáramos a su preciosa puta pelirroja, el idiota pelirrojo, ese con cara de imbécil, nos dijo que tenía a una amiga sangre sucia, que era una zorra y una puta… Ahhh, recuerdo que lo escupió con rencor ¿no se llevaban bien? –Preguntó con inocencia- la cara de Harry Potter fue un poema mientras nos decían donde localizarte, a ti y a tus asquerosos padres muggles…-se mordió el labio- ¡Lame bien, Zorra!- le gritó para hacer que sacara la lengua, ella apretó los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Te imaginas?, seguir a una puta lechuza blanca en la nieve, fue jodidamente difícil…-"_

Apretó los puños mientras se hacía un ovillo en el rincón de su celda, Harry y Ron le habían dicho a ese imbécil donde se encontraba para salvar a Ginny y a sus traseros, y comenzó a sentirse dividida, su mente la traicionaba.

_Seguramente les dieron Veritaserum, por eso confesaron._

-Pero no tenían que mandar a Hedwidg a guiarlos, Harry puede contenerse ante un Imperio_-_

_Seguramente le amenazaron que matarían a Ginny si no lo hacía._

_-_No tenían que mandarla a la verdadera ubicación, pudieron mandarme un patronus antes… si lo mandaron a la Orden antes para que los salvaran, ¿Por qué no a mí también?-

_Seguramente no les dio tiempo, sabes que solo suelen darse una sola oportunidad en esos casos._

_-_¿Por qué no le dijeron a la Orden que me habían delatado?

_Creyeron en ti, confían en ti, saben que sabrás hacer las cosas bien y te cuidarías._

-¿Porque en su nota no me dijeron nada?-

_Los hubieran atrapado y pudieron matar a Ginny en el proceso. Ellos Confiaban…_

_-_¿Y esa confianza la pagaría con mis padres y mi cuerpo?... y muy posiblemente mi vida también…-

_Ellos no pueden traicionarte, son tus amigos, siempre han estado ahí para ti._

_-_Siempre he estado yo para ellos, siempre yo sacrificándome por ellos, siempre son ellos antes que yo, siempre yo frente a ellos… -

Su conciencia se quedó callada, y su rostro se escondió entre sus piernas mientras sentía que toda su confianza en sus amigos, toda su vida, era una farsa, estaba desilusionada, estaba triste, se sentía traicionada, sucia, muerta, seca, inútil, usada…

-Los odio, los odio a todos…-murmuró apretando sus manos y sus piernas intentándose dar fuerzas mientras la luz de la luna se colaba por una pequeña ventanita que tenía a lo alto de la pared.

Unas dos o tres horas después, el frío de la celda comenzaba a calarle pero el sueño también estaba dando pelea para llevársela a los brazos de Morfeo cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió de golpe, los dos hombres entraron apresurados.

Ella levantó la mirada desafiante, furiosa, ya no se dejaría usar, ya no iban a tocarla de esa manera y si lo hacían, ella iba a estar bien muerta, pero la sorpresa y el miedo se apoderaron de ella cuando detrás de los dos hombres, la figura femenina se hacía ver por la luz de las antorchas.

Bellatrix Lestrenge.

-Veamos, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?... –se acercó con pasos lentos, su pose altanera y burlesca- Una sangre sucia y no cualquiera… la ¿amiga de Potter?- dijo girándose a los dos hombres que se encogieron y asintieron temerosos.

-Sí, la atrapamos y la hemos tenido retenida aquí, nosotr-…- pero fue cortado de golpe.

-¡Cállate!- y se giró a la castaña.- ¿Cómo es posible que la atraparan y no me dijeran nada?-se inclinó a verla a los ojos, desafiantes, los ojos caramelo brillaron y Bellatrix sonrió- Ya veo…

-Milian, ¿Dónde están sus padres? –los dos Mortifagos se giraron a verse preocupados y tragaron en seco, Hermione no perdía de vista los ojos peligrosos de Bellatrix sobre ella como si estuviese taladrándole la mente.

-Mu-Muertos… tuvimos que matarlos porque estaban…-guardó silencio.

-Sí, ya veo, la mujer se resistió tanto que sangraba mucho, ¿no?, sangrando por la boca y su entrepierna, dime Milian, ¿la sangre es buen lubricante?- los dos hombres retrocedieron, Hermione veía claramente como violaban a su madre como una película y sus ojos se oscurecieron de rabia, de odio.

Bellatrix también pudo ver en su mente el odio hacia Potter, hacia los hermanos Weasley, la confesión de principiantes de esos dos cada que abusaban de ella, sus planes para saber, y Bellatrix sonrió, sonrió satisfecha, como si hubiese encontrado un diamante en bruto que quería pulir con sus manos.

-Largo…-una sola orden, los dos hombres salieron y cerraron la puerta dejando en penumbras a ambas mujeres.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer…?- fue un susurro, el miedo y el desafío se mezclaron, Bellatrix sonrió más.

-Quería saber… ¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer por venganza?- Hermione la miró sin entender, nada de lo que esa bruja pensara era bueno.

-…- no contestó pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de ver a esa mujer a los ojos, su locura, su demencia ya no se le hicieron ilógicas, se le hacían atrayentes, las quería para ella.

-Esta celda, es un lujo en Azkaban, ¿sabías? –Se sentó cómodamente en lo que había sido una especie de cama para ella- Te ofrezco algo que a nadie le ofrecería a cambio de algo insignificante… -cruzó la pierna y comenzó a jugar con su varita.

Hermione la miraba apretando sus manos contra sus piernas.

-¿Qué me ofreces?, a mí, a una sangre sucia…-pero no terminó de decirlo, sus ojos y los de Bellatrix se conectaron en la oscuridad, el brillo de la maldad, del poder hicieron que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, esa mujer estaba demencialmente perdida pero era demasiado astuta, demasiado… _ella._

-Me han dicho que eres la mejor bruja de tu generación, pero ¿eres implacable?, ¿eres contundente?... ¿eres _letal_?- preguntó levantándose y sacó de entre sus ropas, la varita de Hermione y se la lanzó a los pies.

-¿Estás loca?... me estás devolviendo mi varita…-la miró con miedo, batirse a duelo con ella, era imposible. Moriría.

-Venganza, eso te ofrezco, caza a esos dos idiotas en la mansión, mátalos y te dará más poder… te daré todo lo que necesitas para vengarte de Potter y de los Weasley –los ojos de Hermione se abrieron sorprendidos, asustada, con la mano temblorosa, tomó la varita.

Apenas podía levantarse, sosteniéndose de la pared, encarando a Bellatrix se preguntó si eso era lo que quería, si quería matar a esos infelices que mataron a sus padres, que abusaron de su madre y que la usaban a ella de puta barata, se cuestionó si iba a cobrar la traición de Harry y de Ron, si iba a tomar por su mano la humillación que Ginny le ocasionó.

Venganza, poder, maldad, su propia justicia.

-¿Me matarás después de que todo acabe?...-susurró con los ojos fijos en su varita, Bellatrix sonrió.

-Ve a matarlos y cuando me des sus cabezas, hablaremos de un trato…-canturreó y Hermione caminó lentamente a la salida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?- se detuvo en la puerta de la celda sin mirarla, Bellatrix parecía fascinada.

-Debes entregármelos, antes del amanecer…-respondió, y Hermione comenzó su propia cacería.


	4. Lo que siempre había soñado

Titulo: Alma Rota

Capítulo 4.- Lo que siempre había soñado

Pareja: Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy

Disclamer: Los personajes usados no me pertenecen, solamente, los tengo prestados para pasar un buen rato.

Notas de la Autora: Espero este capítulo les agrade, aquí comienza el cambio real de Hermione, espero no defraudarlos jajaja

**Capítulo 4. Lo que siempre había soñado.**

La cacería fue intensa, de su varita salían maldiciones y hechizos, aunque en realidad no eran letales, si eran precisos, y lograba acorralar a sus presas cuales ratas en un laboratorio y es que Hermione era una mujer de ciencia, y esa ciencia la llevaba a investigar, a comprobar.

Al rubio que siempre gozaba con ponerla a cuatro patas, lo localizó cerca del vestíbulo de aquella enorme mansión, estaba de espaldas a ella y recordó como tomó a su madre del cabello por lo que le pegó las piernas y lo hizo caer, le quitó la varita y le apuntó a la garganta.

El hombre se quedó paralizado, la miraba con asombro, le preguntaba a gritos como había logrado tener su varita y vencer a Bellatrix pero la respuesta fue una sonrisa y comprobó la primera maldición Imperdonable que aplicaría, el _Crucio_.

Los gritos de dolor de ese idiota, fueron como música para sus oídos, Bellatrix estaba cerca de ella, sin intervenir, solo observándola pero Hermione apenas si le prestaba atención, ellos eran sus presas.

-Impregna tu varita con todo tu odio, será más doloroso –le había aconsejado y le hizo caso, apretó la varita con fuerza y los gritos se intensificaron haciendo que el otro tipo se apresurara a ir a la sala de estar lanzando un par de maldiciones hacia la castaña que logró esquivar.

Y la segunda maldición que probaría esa noche salió de sus labios haciendo que Bellatrix la mirar orgullosa.

-¡_Sectumsempra_!- si buen jamás había usado esa maldición, pero el escucharla de Harry usada en Draco Malfoy, el miedo de verlo desangrarse en el baño, los sollozos de dolor, hicieron que su mente trabajara rápidamente.

El tipo cayó por las escaleras comenzando a desangrarse, la varita de él cayó a sus pies y la pisó con fuerza partiéndola a la mitad.

-¿Recuerdas los gritos de mi madre? –dijo acercándose a su cuerpo sangrante, adolorido.

-Asquerosa Impura, La señora Lestrenge te matará…-dijo en un tono que era más suplicante, pero la sonrisa de Bellatrix sentada en el sofá, le dieron menos credibilidad.

-Tengo curiosidad, mientras te desangras ¿Qué podría hacerte un _Crucio_? –preguntó la castaña, la risa histérica de Bellatrix hizo retroceder al tipo, arrastrándose hacia atrás hacia el inicio de las escaleras, dejando un camino de sangre en la alfombra oscura.

-No… ¡No te atrevas!- gritó histérico.

-Anda, Pruébalo… las mejores brujas siempre prueban sus nuevos experimentos con la escoria que si se descompone, puede ser fácilmente reemplazada…-la voz emocionada de Bellatrix fue un aliciente para Hermione, por alguna razón, bajo su mirada comenzaba a sentirse segura de sí misma, con poder, con el control.

-_Crucio_- fue un susurro pero el pequeño rayo blanco salió de su varita e hizo retorcerse a aquel hombre mientras sus heridas sangraban más profundamente, los gritos eran ahogados, frenéticos, suplicantes hasta que no se movía más.

Y lo pateó con fuerza y rabia.

-Menuda idiotez, no aguantó nada -se enfureció y Bellatrix se acercó a ella con paso animado.

-Ya probaste el Crucio y el Sectumsempra, que debo decir que es impresionante, incluso a mí, me costó trabajo dominarlo con esa puntería… -el otro Mortifago estaba al borde de la inconciencia en la alfombra, sus piernas juntas, su varita desaparecida, su cuerpo adolorido y su mente el shock.

-Por algo soy la mejor bruja de Hogwarts- dijo con orgullo, su mirada era dura, arrogante y Bella enloqueció de felicidad.

-¡Mátalo!, ¡Usa un Avada con ese cretino!- le dijo en voz chillante, Hermione flaqueó un poco, ¿matarlo a sangre fría?

Se giró a ver al hombre y su rabia la cegó de nuevo, ¿Cómo tener compasión con alguien que la había usado, la había violado, había matado a su padre y había desgastado tanto a su madre sin tenerle piedad?

Ella había cambiado, la tierna e inocente Hermione, la solicita Hermione, la amigable Hermione, la educada, la amistosa, la preocupada por los derechos de los demás… Hermione Jean Granger había muerto en aquella mazmorra junto a sus padres, había muerto con dolor, angustia y crueldad.

Levantó su varita y con odio, lo susurró.

-_Avada Kedabra-_ era un hilo verde, suave, como si flotara pero rápidamente se impactó en el pecho de aquel hombre que quedó así, con el rostro aterrado, sus ojos abiertos y ella se sintió libre.

Bellatrix canturreaba atrás de ella, loca, entusiasmada, feliz de haber encontrado a una potencia como ella, sangre sucia o no, era poderosa y ella la había encontrado. Hermione se sentía liberada, se sentía otra, se sentía fuerte y poderosa. Sentía que nadie podía detenerla y era lo que siempre había querido.

Cuando era niña y sus ataques de magia accidental se daban, ella soñaba con ser una princesa, vivir en un castillo llena de lujos y esas cosas, porque ella era especial, porque ella era única, ella tenía un poder que los demás no tenían, magia en sus venas.

Y recordó su niñez, como los niños la molestaban, como las niñas la hacían de lado por ser diferente, por ser única y los odio. _Sucios Muggles_, y su mente la traicionó.

Recordó a todos aquellos que la habían molestado, los que la habían torturado, los que la habían traicionado y sintió la necesidad de matarlos, de asesinarlos con sus propias manos.

-Bien, bien, pequeña, eres una Joya en bruto, eres un diamante y yo me encargaré de pulirte…-le dijo tomándola de los hombros, Hermione se giró a verla y su mente calculadora se hizo más fría, se dio cuenta que su única llave era esa mujer desquiciada.

A pesar de todo, esa mujer loca, asesina, Mortifaga, le estaba dando una oportunidad, una entre millones.

-¿Serás mi tutora en la Magia Oscura?- Bellatrix estalló en carcajadas.

-Mejor que eso, te adoptaré como mi propia hija- Hermione parpadeó, esa mujer estaba demente.

-Soy una sangre…-

-¡Shh! – la calló con un dedo en sus labios y se hizo hacia atrás- Ya no más, ya no eres una sangre sucia, ahora serás la respetada hija de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrenge, serás una sagrada Sangre Limpia y yo me encargaré… -Bellatrix levantó su varita y apuntó hacia su pecho mirándola con amenaza, Hermione no se movió, la miraba atentamente.

¿Su hija?

-¿Me matarás?- susurró Hermione sin intentar defenderse, Bellatrix sonrió.

-No te matará, está revisando tu poder mágico… -una voz oscura y ronca vino desde la puerta de la mansión, los ojos de Hermione se giraron y vieron a un hombre con el cabello negro, barba descuidada y una mirada igual de demente que la de Bellatrix.

-Cariño, has vuelto a casa… mira, tengo a nuestra próxima hija aquí –la mujer tomó de los hombros a Hermione y la giró hacia él que sonreía y se acercaba con paso lento pero decidido, aplastando la mano de uno de los dos cadáveres haciéndola crujir.

-Por fin seremos la familia Lestrenge, seremos la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso y le quitaremos el puesto a los Malfoy – algo dentro de Hermione se encendió.

"_Quitarle el puesto a Malfoy, humillarlo, pisotearlo"_.

Sonrió.

-¿Te gusta la idea preciosa? –Susurró Rodolphus y le tomó del rostro con una caricia casi paternal- Es perfecta, es bella, pero odio su cabello castaño –le dijo tomando con desprecio uno de sus rizos- Te quedaría mejor el cabello negro como Bella- sentenció.

Bellatrix sonrió con orgullo.

-¿Ves esos dos de ahí? ¡Ella los eliminó sin que le temblara la varita! – emocionada se acercó a patear al desangrado moreno- ¡Fue asombroso!- Rodolphus sonrió y se acercó a abrazar a la castaña.

-Pronto tendrás la sangre de los Lestrenge…-Hermione tembló entre sus brazos, aquel hombre olía horrible e intentó alejarse y fue cuando todas las luces se encendieron.

Hermione quedó sin habla.

-Vamos cariño, vamos a cambiarte esa sangre inmunda en tus venas, te podremos los genes de los Lestrenge y los Black, serás respetada, serás más poderosa y serás… la heredera de todo- ella sonrió.

Fue conducida por varios pasillos apenas iluminados, curiosa de aprenderse todos esos pasillos, uno por uno hasta detenerse en una de las puertas del tercer piso y Bellatrix la hizo entrar.

Era un centro con calderos, ingredientes de pociones, olía rancio, a putrefacción y se llevó una mano a la nariz acercándose a donde Bellatrix parecía aventar todo lo que le estorbara y sacaba un caldero nuevo y reluciente.

-Bien, comencemos… -tarareando, varias botellas de muchos ingredientes se fueron vertiendo en el caldero, el aroma de aquella poción era horrible y dio dos pasos hacia atrás chocando con el hombre.

-Es desagradable, pero pronto verás que vale la pena –la sonrisa torcida de él no le dio la confianza de sus palabras pero se quedó quieta tapándose la nariz.

De un momento a otro, la poción burbujeaba y de sus ropajes, Bellatrix sacó una daga plateada y tomó la mano de su esposo, Hermione pudo ver entre los pliegues de la camisa negra desgastada, la marca tenebrosa.

-_La sangre del padre…-_Bella cortó la mano de su esposo y varias gotas cayeron al caldero, luego se cortó a su misma la mano- _y la sangre de la madre…logrará limpiar la inmundicia de la sangre de la hija-_sonrió con satisfacción y dejó caer su sangre en el caldero.

La poción tomó un intenso color rojo quemado, el aroma era pesado, como a maderas perfumadas que estaban mojadas por una lluvia ácida. Y Bellatrix tomó una muestra en una copa de cristalería preciosa que invocó con su varita.

Se la ofreció a Hermione que la miró con desconfianza.

Era la hora de la verdad. ¿Tomar el poder, el control sobre todos?, ¿Volverse una Sangre Pura?...

_Vengarte de la traición de Potter, del desprecio de Weasley, de la humillación de la menor Weasley, pisotear a Malfoy, ser poderosa, ser la mejor, ser pura…_- cerró los ojos, despidiéndose de sus padres muggles que se pudrían en una mazmorra en aquella mansión y estiró su mano hacia la copa, tomándola.

La bebida estaba impresionantemente fría a pesar del espeso humo blanco que salía, el sabor era asqueroso, espeso..

-Posiblemente duela al principio, pero te daremos todo nuestro linaje, a ti… -Hermione les miró y bebió, sin tomarle sabor, todo el contenido de la copa.

Su pecho le ardió, en sus venas parecía comenzar a correr lava, su corazón latía con fuerza, dolía su cabeza, su rostro se sentía frío, sus manos se sintieron pálidas, perdía fuerza y caía hincada mirando a todos lados, era como si su cabeza quisiera explotar. Se sentía mal, sentía que se moría.

Sintió sus ojos arder y al llevar sus manos, pudo sentirlos húmedos, al ver sus dedos, se dio cuenta que lloraba sangre, se asustó.

¿La envenenaron?, ¿Moriría?

Pero antes de siquiera plantearse la muerte, todo se detuvo, sintió el poder correr en sus venas, como su hubiera sido purgada de adentro hacia afuera, como su sus manos estuvieran cosquilleando de magia más poderosa, se sentía como cuando de niña le dijeron que ella era bruja.

Se sintió única, una vez más.


End file.
